TD: Truth or Dare
by glittersparkles24
Summary: While the contestants of TDROTI are staying at Playa Des Losers, some of them find themselves in a game of Truth or Dare. Pairings: Jo/Brick, Scott/Dawn, Mike/Zoey. One-shot.


**TD: Truth or Dare!**

**I wrote this a while ago, so sorry if it's not that great.**

**Set after season 4, while all the contestants are staying at Playa Des Losers for a few days before being allowed to go home. JoxBrick, ScottxDawn,**  
**MikexZoey**

**Note: Scott is normal in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series. If I did, Jock and Nizzy would be canon :)**

**Also, if you like these couples, please read the season 5 I'm writing, there's going to be a lot of Jock and Dott, a bit of Zoke, and several other couples too :)**

***********************************

7 contestants sat around the pool of Playa Des Losers in the early evening. Brick was arm wrestling Jo, and losing. Mike and Zoey were talking to each other shyly, Dawn was meditating, Scott was carving wood, and Cameron was reading.

Scott stopped his wood carving and asked the others 'Anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare?'

'Ok! This will be my first Truth or Dare game!', Cameron said enthusiastically. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to examine the influences of peer pressure and popular culture on adolescents.

'Sure', Jo replied as she crushed Brick's hand, winning their arm wrestle.

'Ouch!', Brick shouted, 'I'll play too, soldier!', He said as he saluted.

'Come on, Mike, Let's play!', Zoey convinced Mike.

'Well I guess I have no choice now...', Mike replied with a toothy grin.

Everyone looked at Dawn expectantly. She shook her head, 'I refuse to humiliate myself in a useless game!', she announced.

'Scott's playing too, you'll be able to humiliate him!', Cameron pleaded.

'Well... Ok!', she replied with a vicious smile.

The rules were explained by Scott. Once you completed your truth or dare you got to ask the next person of your choice. You weren't allowed to ask the same person who had asked you.

Cameron started off by picking Scott, 'Truth or Dare?', he asked.

'Dare', He smirked, there was no way that toothpick could think of a good dare.

'I dare you to... Let Dawn reveal your deepest, darkest secrets in your aura!', he announced triumphantly.

'But... Wait!, I...', Scott stuttered.

Dawn cut him off, 'The reason you keep others out of your life is the lack of love from your parents as a child. You pretend you don't need affection, but secretly desire it. Especially from one of the girls on the island, who you see as a weakness of yours, which is why you caused her elimination this season.', Dawn announced with a smirk.

'Scott likes someone? I never thought I'd see the day!', Jo laughed.

'Enough already!', Scott glared at Dawn, and then at Jo. 'Truth or Dare, Jo?'

'Dare', Jo said bravely.

'I dare you...', Scott glanced around at the others and smirked at Brick. Brick nervously glanced at Jo, he knew Scott must have something vicious in mind.

'To kiss Brick.', Scott finished. Brick's eyes widened and he blushed hard.

'Fine', Jo said, while she was blushing too, 'come here, soggy pants!'

She pulled him into a brief kiss, their faces still red as they separated.

Jo looked around at the others, deciding who she should pick. String-bean, truth or dare?', she asked Cameron.

'Truth', Cameron answered as he adjusted his glasses.

'Have you ever kissed a girl?', she asked.

'Well... Actually...', Cameron started as the others listened curiously. 'No', he answered. Everyone else sighed, they were hoping for some drama. 'I'm a bubble boy! What did you expect?', he defended himself, 'Mike, truth or dare?'.

'Truth', Mike replied.

'What's your most embarrassing moment?', he asked.

'Well...', Mike hesitated for a moment before continuing, 'I was in a shop one day and this little old lady asked me to get something down from the high shelf for her. As I reached up to get it, my shirt got caught and was ripped off. Vito came out and started flirting with the old lady. She hit me with her handbag and I was kicked out of the store.'

Everyone laughed at his story.

'Brick? Truth or dare?', Mike asked.  
'Truth', He replied with a salute.  
'Did you like that kiss from Jo?'  
'Well... Uh... Yes', Brick answered with a blush on his face, 'Zoey, truth or dare?'  
'Ok.. Dare', she said with a smile.  
'Open dare'  
'Open dare?'  
'It's when you go away while we all think of a good dare'  
'Oh, ok', Zoey walked away from the others so she couldn't hear them.

'Ok guys, what do you think?', Brick asked the others.  
'Umm...'  
'Uhhhh...'  
'Well..'  
'I know! We should dare her to go up to someone and act really crazy!', Scott suggested.  
'What, no!', Mike objected.  
'Perfect! I'll get Zoey', Dawn said before she went to get her.

Zoey and Dawn came back to the others and they told her the dare.  
'But, who am I supposed to go to?', she asked.  
'How about that intern over there?', Jo pointed to an intern with dark brown hair, he was carrying a cardboard box filled with bouncy balls.

Zoey walked over to him nervously. The others couldn't hear what she was saying, but he seemed pretty creeped out. She started jumping around him, then leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He screamed, dropped his box, and ran out of sight. The balls were bouncing everywhere as Zoey came back to the others laughing.

'Dawn, you haven't had a turn yet, truth or dare?', Zoey asked.  
'I bet she wouldn't choose dare', Scott whispered to Cameron. Dawn heard, and glared at him.  
'I choose dare', she stated, determined to prove him wrong.  
Zoey smirked, she wanted her to choose dare, she had something in mind.  
'I dare you to kiss Scott'  
'What? NO!', Dawn protested.  
'Well I guess you lose the game then, if you can't complete one little dare...', Zoey said innocently.  
'Fine!', Dawn sighed, before grabbing Scott by the shirt and kissing him passionately. As she pulled away blushing, she suggested to the others, 'We should probably head inside now, it's getting late.'  
'Yeah you're right, Cameron is already asleep', Brick agreed, glancing at the bubble-boy, who was softly snoring.

They all headed inside, Brick carrying Cameron, while racing Jo and losing, Mike and Zoey holding hands, and Dawn and Scott both still blushing furiously and a bit dazed.


End file.
